Harry and the Flashing Runespoor
by HarryPLuver
Summary: After MoM incident. Harry is given a chance at being told the truth when a Gringotts letter arrives for him. He takes it. Harry takes control. Manipulative Dumble. Harry trains since first week in the summer till christmas. HP SB SS AD GW RW HG N P F & O.
1. To Gringotts

So this starts with Harry, after Sirius' 'death'. ;] I do not own the Harry Potter books, and these characters are not my own. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

My first fic so be nice ?

"Welcome home, Freak." Harry Potter's uncle Vernon snarled at him before slamming the door shut.

Harry left his trunk out in the hall and flopped onto his bed. His first day back and already he wish that the summer were over. Not the normal wish for most teenagers, but Harry Potter was anything but normal.

How long Harry lay there, he didn't know but he got up sore and stiff; at his owl Hedwig's hooting he woke from his daze and from the look he was receiving from the caged owl he had been lying there for quite a while.

"Sorry girl," He mumbled as he shuffled his feet towards her cage. She gave him a reproachful look before her gaze softened at Harry's devastated face. Cooing softly she flew to his shoulder and nuzzled his face gently.

Not even a week ago, Harry's godfather Sirius had died in battle at the Ministry of Magic and with that Harry's last hope for a loving and even

He reached up to pet Hedwig softly, and walked back towards the bed. It was dark out and for the first time Harry realized that he had no eaten a thing; not that he was hungry for whatever reason but he suspected he had missed well over 8 hours just lying on his bed. Food just didn't seam to matter to him right now.

semi-normal family had been destroyed.

"What do I do without him Hedwig?" Harry pleaded, sounding so broken. Hedwig cooed once again, offering the only comfort she could.

"What do I do?" Harry repeated, and then it hit as though he had run full on into a wall. _What would he do?_ Sirius had been the only adult who he had trusted without a doubt, his only link to having a parental figure he would accept and the only person who had willingly risked everything they had for **him.** Harry broke down crying, thinking of nothing but the man he had lost, thinking about how it could have been prevented and how he could have done anything different. Well past mid-night before Harry fell into an exhausted slumber Hedwig his silent guard standing watch over him.

Slowly, Harry woke. He felt bloody awful and did not much appreciate as he had only a few hours sleep at most.

"Uhgg." He groaned, before peeling of his sticky clothing. Tugging on a new shirt Harry surveyed the room. It looked like it was early morning and taking a glance at his alarm clock he was proved correct. 7:23. Thinking that he had better have a shower Harry went to the door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge! Getting angry he shoved all his weight against it and still nothing.

'_That bloody bastard!' _He thought, correctly assuming it was his uncle's doing. _'I'm going to starve before the weeks end.' _

Turning back to his new 'prison' he kicked his bed a good few times before he looked up at the insistent tapping at his window. Hedwig was there, looking slightly annoyed and there was also a very sinister but very small falcon. Curious Harry went to open the window and watched as both soar in. Hedwig dropped Harry's post on his bed while the falcon flew to Harry's arm.

Untying a very official looking letter Harry sat at his desk while the falcon flew atop Harry's wardrobe. Obviously he was to wait for a reply.

Feeling even more curious Harry tore the letter open and read:

_To one Lord Potter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. If you are not one Harold James Potter you shall not be able to read the rest of this personal invoice. Gringotts apologizes for any inconvenience._

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_It has come to the attention of Gringotts Wizarding Bank that you have been left unaware of your current position and as you are of you're fifteenth year (nearing sixteenth I have been told) you are now eligible to be told of your standing within the Wizarding World wither Mr. Dumbledore want you to be informed or not. It is of great importance that you arrive with the portkey that you will receive upon reply to this letter. You have been left in the dark over many things and it is our wish to rectify this. Please Lord Potter consider this a matter of life and death and understand that you need to be told in order for you're survival. As to the current Order of the Phoenix members guarding your relative's home, they will be unable to detect Goblin magic. We await you're reply and look forward to seeing you in the very near future._

_May gold stay in your pockets and you're life be long._

_Bank Manager Blodgar_

"What the hell?" He asked aloud. Dumbledore was hiding _more_ from him? And what was this 'Lord' business? Or who was this other person or people that the Gringotts manager was talking about (_we)_?

Thinking hard, he turned to the falcon and asked, "Would you mind waiting a moment?" At the creatures nod Harry turned to the letter Hedwig had brought.

There were letters from Ron, Hermoine, Dumbledore and much to his surprise Ginny. Deciding to get the worst over with first Harry opened Dumbledore's first.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you my boy? I trust that your vacation has been pleasant this far? _

Harry snorted here.

_Now although I hope that what I am about to say will not be questioned, I must first remind you that all this has been done for your own safety and at a great personal risk to others. First I must tell you that under no circumstances are you to leave you Aunt's home. We will know if you do and frankly it will be an extreme disappointment if you do so. I must also say that due to Voldemort showing himself at the Ministry you will need to stay within the wards for the duration of the summer, as it will be safest for you. You're mother died to protect you Harry, and it would be wise to use the tools she left you with to their full advantage. Also understand that because we are expecting an increase in Death Eater activities you will be unable to receive post from both the Weasleys and Ms. Granger as they will be staying in HQ for their safety. They have both agreed and I think you should as well. Be carefree for the rest of the summer my boy and enjoy yourself. I look forward to seeing you at the welcome feast. _

_Albus Dumbldore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry._

_P.S. Harry if you ever _need _to write please make sure it is of the utmost importance._

Trying to keep his temper Harry skimmed over both Hermoine and Ron's letter. Theirs left him even more upset.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it been, mater? Are the muggles treating you ok? Professor Dumbledore said that this will be the last letter in a while and that we should say whatever we need to now. Just don't worry about it mate! And don't let the muggles get you down. Summer will be over soon and then everything will be fine again._

_Cheers mate. _

_Ron_

_Dear Harry, _

_I know that you are probably really upset at the moment but please don't do anything stupid. Please! Headmaster Dumbledore is only trying to do what he thinks is best and quite frankly I agree with him. You-know-who wants you for whatever reason and I think that if you want to stay out of trouble that you should do what you're told. At least you can use this time to study right? Don't worry about order business and relax. We will be in touch soon._

_With love_

_Hermoine_

Harry looked at the three letters in complete horror. After everything he had been through they were just going to leave him? For two months?

Harry punched the wall leaving a dent and causing the skin on three of his knuckles to split. Cursing Harry picked up Ginny's letter hoping it wouldn't get him even more pissed off.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry if you thought I shouldn't have wrote you or anything but I just wanted to let you know again how sorry I am about Sirius. If you ever wanted to talk or anything… well I would listen and I would really like to be friends too. If you wanted to be that is. And I wanted to let you know that I think D is being an unreasonable git. I was there when he asked Ron to not write you and really, I don't even think its necessary. The filidus should protect from Ron talking about HQ and its not like he is a complete idiot. But Ron just agreed! Not even a fight or a word against it. And I can just imagine Hermoine, "Don't worry Harry he knows best and you can use this time to study!" Eww. So I know you probably don't need this right now but I just wanted to let you know that I'm on your side too. And that I really want us to be friends. If I insulted you or anything I'm sorry. If not then please write back, cause I don't give a dam about __**his**__ new rule. Hedwig just showed up after she had taken Ron's letter (__**D**__ read it) but no one knew about mine so here it is. I'm rambling so bye. _

_Love your friend _

_Ginny_

This letter made him smile. At least Ginny had backbone and cared for him enough to let him know what was really going on. He promised himself to try and become closer with her.

Looking back to the falcon Harry made up his mind. He was going to find out anything he could about anything related to the war and he was going to start to train. He didn't know how but he would and his first stop was Gringotts.

Writing a quick reply on a scrap of parchment Harry agreed and asked for the meeting to be as soon as possible. With that he tied it back to the falcon and watched as he flew off.

Leaving the other letters till later Harry turned to his beloved owl and ask, "How in the world did you get the window opened and closed."

The look she gave him in response was one that said she assumed it was obvious.

Harry spent the rest of his time gathering his wand and invisibility cloak and stowing them away. Even if he couldn't use the wand without breaking the law he would if he needed to defend himself. Not wanting to even go near the letters he had been sent Harry sat on his bed and waited for his portkey. Not even ten minutes later the very same owl came, holding a larger envelope within his talons.

Once again ripping the envelope open Harry looked at the small figure in his hand was miniature version of a beautiful buck with large antlers. It was exactly how Harry had always pictured his father to look when in his animagus form and he was amazed. He was even more curious as to what would happen at the meeting. Looking to the floor he also realize that he had missed a piece of parchment.

_Lord Potter, _

_We are very pleased that you decided to accept our invitation. This portkey is reusable. To get to Gringott's say "No Good" and to return to privte drive say "Mischief Managed." Come when you are ready. We will be waiting._

_May gold stay in your pockets and you life be long_

_Blodgar_

_P.S. Stay still while you are moving and you will arrive on your feet. _

Closing his fist lightly around the figurine and taking into account what Blodgar had written in the postscript Harry said, "No good," quietly.

With the now familiar feeling of a hook behind his navel Harry was taken into a world of blinding colors and sounds. He landed on all fours, thoroughly winded and rolled onto his back. He stayed like this for several moments before a bark like laugh caught his attention. Getting to his feet quickly Harry searched for the face he had longed to see for days.

"Sirius!" He half yelled, half cried before launching himself at his godfather. Harry held on for dear life, Sirius doing the same for several minutes before coming back to himself.

Taking a step back Harry looked into the face of his godfather. Grin slowly fading Harry could tell something was not right._ This_ Sirius looked much healthier and younger the Harry had ever seen him (aside from his photo album), although his eyes did not quite match his carefree face. They were grey -as they were before- but they were the eyes of a man who had lived through hell and back.

Harry took another step back as his right hand grasped his wand from his back pocket. "What did you create during your time at Hogwarts?" He asked in a slightly cold voice.

Sirius seemed confused for a second before his eyes crinkled, looking proud. "Moony, Wormtail," He snarled this name, "Prongs and I all created a Map during our say at Hogwarts. The marauders map." He grinned.

Harry was not distracted. "What did you do that almost got you permanently kicked out of the marauders?" Harry was sure no one knew this, save for himself and Remus.

Sirius' face fell and he looked pained. "I was an idiot. A stupid, reckless boy." He spoke earnestly to Harry taking a step at the same time.

"What did you do?" Harry asked forcefully.

Sad and ashamed he replied, "If not for your father, I would have had Severus Snape killed."

Harry stopped breathing for a second. Thinking._ 'What the bloody hell?'_ "You're dead."

Doing a small twirl he said, "As you can see, I am fully alive and well." Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he said, "If you sit down pup, I might tell you why."

For the first time since arriving Harry took note of the room. It had high ceilings with dark wood paneling halfway up while blood red paint came halfway down. Harry sat down numbly at the table large enough for fifteen, Sirius dragging a chair to his side. _'What the hell kind of dream is this?'_ He thought. This was going to be painful when he woke up.

"I want to wake up." Harry said, mostly to himself although Sirius heard.

"Pup?" Sirius asked, reaching to Harry. The latter just shut his eyes tightly. "Pup?" Sirius tried again. Harry didn't respond. _'Shit.' _Sirius thought. _'How do you convince someone that you're alive when you died in front of them?'_

"Harry!" Sirius said sharply. That snapped Harry out of his stupor, but Sirius did not miss the flinch at his tone.

"Listen to me, please?" Sirius pleaded. Harry looked up slowly, tears blurring his vision. "Sorry for snapping at you." Sirius said softly, reaching out a hand to push Harry's unruly hair from his eyes.

Harry looked like he was fighting internally. He was- trying to decide if he should just go with his dream and wake up truly broken after more time with Sirius or if he should try anything and everything to wake himself up. "You're not real." He said, face falling as he listened to his own words.

Sirius smiled sadly and said, "Listen to me ok?" At Harry's nod he continued, "There are a lot of things going on right now, and you're smack in the middle."

Harry nodded, wondering where his dream was taking him.

"You are right in the midst of ALL the fighting going on," He looked back at Harry who nodded in confusion. "Even though Dumbledore basically ignores you and acts like you're just a kid, right?" Harry nodded again, still not having a clue where this was taking him. "So to sum it all up, you attract trouble –which usually goes by the name Voldemort- and are basically fighting for you're life constantly even though a certain Headmaster tries to keep you in ignorance?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, still looking like he had just been confounded.

Sirius beamed. "I am NOT dead Harry. It was planned and even though it didn't go exactly as the plan said –well it worked. So listen up and I'll tell you what happened."

Sirius paused, looked at Harry and then began his story, starting from the beginning. "In third year, when you guys set me free I went down to Brazil. I stayed there a few months, just trying to figure out what I had missed. When I was there, I meet this _lovely_ woman named Michelle and she told me all about her little sister at Hogwarts. You know a Lavender Brown Pup?" Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, she's a Gryffindor in my year." Padfoot nodded, he had figured as much. "Well anyways, she told me all about the letters her little sister had wrote about you're adventures. I think you've done at least 7/10 of the most dangerous things to never ever do." Sirius grinned although there was a slight crease between his eyes. "I was told stories of Basiliks, two possessions, cursed brooms, missing bones, TROLLS–so being the concerned godfather I am, I asked around. ALL TRUE!" Padfoot looked very ticked here. "Then there was the Triwizard Tournament! And all this bloody time while a child was fighting against creatures that had killed 3rd Rank Aurors that old coot of a Headmaster let you bloody well do it!" Red faced and breathing heavily Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath several times before opening them and staring at Harry. "You were just a little kid. Just a little kid that everyone took for granted and I wasn't there to protect you." He said sadly.

Harry looked at his godfather incredulously. "Are you mad? How was anything that I did because _I _was stupid _you're_ fault?"

Sirius smiled sadly, as replied, "You were young. Young and ignored by every adult in you're life at the time. It wasn't you're fault because you're ruddy muggle_ family_ left you feeling like it didn't matter if you were hurt. Who cares about the freak?"

Harry didn't have a clue what to ask first. "Are you really alive? What happened? Tell me everything. Why is Dumbledore controlling my life?" He asked, sounding excited and a bit nervous.

Sirius smiled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Just listen." Harry nodded and settled back down.

"I know it's my fault," He said raising a hand as Harry tried to protest, "Because I_ should_ have been there. If I hadn't gone after Peter and tried to kill him then I wouldn't have been chucked into Azkaban and you would have grown up knowing that people love you. A lot."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but could not find an argument to voice. It was true.

Sirius looked at Harry sadly. "I'm right."

Harry nodded.

"It was my fault that I wasn't there to love you Harry. But once I found out how-" He struggled for a word here, "-how reckless you were I had to do _something._ So I came up with a plan to help you in the summer before sixth year. The plan was to cart you away, somewhere no one could find us and then I could help train you- which Dumbledore is NOT doing."

Harry looked at his godfather incredulously, "You made a plan to- to- to _save me_? From who?"

"Yourself. Dumbledore. Voldemort." Sirius paused here. "Quite a few people actually. You make enemies rather quickly." He grinned at Harry's blush.

"So the first plan I had was to simply disappear with you, but because of how meddlesome Dumbledore is we couldn't have. My second plan is the one that almost worked. Well, it _did_ work but not like I wanted." He softly said the next sentence, "I had to die." Sirius then hastily added, "Not actually. But people had to think I had." Harry looked very confused here. "If I had 'died' and _then _you disappeared from your Aunt's no one would have a clue as to where you were. Not even Dumbledore." He said with satisfaction. "So my plan was to make it look like I had died and then come to get you to be tested and every thing then I could take you to Grimmuald place and no one would find us."

"How would they not find us if we were at Headquarters?" Harry asked looking at Sirius oddly.

Sirius grinned a mischievous grin. "Because we would be where no one else could go. There are 12 levels in total in the house."

"What!?" Harry exclaimed. "We can only get onto the first 3 then…" He said trailing off.

"Not even Dumbledore can get there. There are nine other floors to my parents house that as the owner of the house I can say who can and cannot enter." Sirius beamed, looking proud of his genius. "Now listen. My plan still worked and it worked better then I had hoped but when I fell through the veil I _did _die. That veil was used centuries ago for people who didn't even deserve Azkaban, because when they entered the after life they would be subject to the memories of their past victims for eternity. When I went through the veil I was judged and when they saw I came through the veil by accident they gave me a choice. Be sent back to the living or stay there."

"You came back for _me_?" Harry asked, sounding shocked.

"Of course." Sirius responded nonchalantly, "It wasn't much of a decision."

"What!?"

"You needed me." He said simply, "So I couldn't leave you."

Harry was silent.

"This is the next part of the plan. You are going to be tested by the goblins for a bunch of magical blocks and abilities. When they find some they will be removed if it's a block and explain if it's an ability. Got it?"

"Yeah?" Harry said sounding confused.

"Good," Sirius nodded. "After that we will see how your Vaults are doing and then go to you're family vault and mine to see if anything useful is there and get you're family ring. Then we shop to our hearts content before heading home. Brilliant eh?" He asked happily.

Harry looked at his godfather in confusion. "I'm leaving the Dursley's?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yup." Sirius responded, popping the 'p'.

"How?"

"Basically?" He asked and at Harry's nod continued. "Goblin magic –which cannot be detected for the order unless they look for it; which they don't. And the fact that I'm 99% sure that Dumbledore has placed a magical block on you're magic."

Harry's face was blank for a moment then he looked angry. Beyond angry. After all the meddling the old man did in _his _life the old coot decided to dampen his magic! And didn't mention it once. Harry saw red and decided now and then that Dumbledore would regret trying to control him. Not physical harm –he didn't hate that man that much (or at all really)- but enough was enough. Dumbledore had certainly lost his respect for the time being.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Sirius looking at him in concern. "You alright Pup?" He asked in a soft voice.

Harry looked back at the man who had gone through death and back again just from him and smiled. He finally believe that by some miracle he had his godfather back and that this man was going to do everything within his power to help Harry survive and kill Voldemort.

"How do they get it off?" Now that Sirius had mentioned it, Harry was also certain that there was a block on his magic. It had always felt a little off to him and as they spellwork became harder in his schooling he realized just how difficult it was to tap into it.

"Haven't the foggiest. I was told it's the easiest way, if that means anything." Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ask Blodgar when he gets here."

"Who told you? And who is the other person you keep talking about?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you kiddo." Sirius said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. He hastily added, "Yet. Can't tell you yet."

Harry looked stony faced as he replied, "Why not? It's about _me_ isn't it? I_ hate _being left out of the loop."

"I owe him a lot pup." Sirius said, looking Harry in the eye. "You'll meet him soon enough. Christmas probably. Don't worry." He grinned at Harry's unsure look. "Okay?"

Harry smiled; it was hard to stay annoyed at Sirius. "So… where were you for the past week?"

Sirius flashed Harry a mischievous grin again. "I was gone for quite a bit longer then that. Timeturners are wonderful inventions." He winked.

Harry was shocked. "How long?"

"Around eight months." He grinned a marauder grin. "Give or take."

"Why?"

Sirius scowled. "Nic was under the impression that you would be able to beat me quickly. So I trained." He smirked at Harry's face. "I'm going to give you a run for you're money."

"You trained so you could teach me?" He sounded very confused.

"I also learned a bit about what talents you might have and how to nurture them." Sirius made a face.

Harry nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"So!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his hands together, "ready for testing?" He was practically bouncing in his chair.

Seeing the look on his godsons face he added, "Not to worry pup. It won't hurt a bit. Got it?" He smiled in reassurance.

"Ready." Harry repeated.

At his words the expensive looking doors opened and out walked the oldest goblin he had ever seen with four others trailing behind.

"Master Potter." He announced, walking towards Harry in a throaty voice. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

Seeing the gesture the ancient goblin grinned –He repressed a shudder at the many sharp teeth- and flashing a glance at Sirius said, "You uncle here speaks of practically nothing else."

Harry nodded; nothing knowing what else to say while Sirius shot dirty looks at the small green creature.

Pointing towards the table, the four other goblins that had simply been standing back with their hands full relieved themselves of their packages and after looking to Blodgar left the room.

"So- er…" Harry pause, wondering how to phrase his question, "What are you going to do with me if we can't get the block off?"

Looking at this anxious face of his godson Sirius grinned, as did the wrinkled goblin. "What," Sirius asked with a very familiar marauder grin in place; "You think I'll chuck you in the street?"

Keeping his face neutral the goblin replied soon after, "You need to worry, Mr. Potter. I will be able to break any block placed upon you or you're magic unless you intentionally attempt to stop me." He then added in a grin that showed much too much teeth, "Not that you would_ stop___me per-say but it would defiantly be painful for you."

Sirius clapped his hands and rubbed them together, looking excited. "Ready to start?" He asked in an excited voice.

Soo, that's it for now. Review if you wantt. Read if you don't. =]

Next chapter will be up soon. It's already written along with the next few but I don't want to get anyone's hopes up yet. I'm stuck and I don't know how far this will go yet. Beta's anyone? (- I don't know how to get one so be patient if you offer)

Next chapter up one week from now. (I'll try to have an update once a week)


	2. Beginning

Sorry about the delay. I'm not sure what happened with my computer but basically it crashed. I will update in the next few days to make it up to you.

This is not ginnyxharry. They are going to be friends. Best friends.

Also this is not very edited.. sorry I'm pressed for time though. REVIEW ?

…….

Five hours later one very dark haired man exited the marble bank, a tall blond youth at his side. Both were very attractive, dressed in expensive looking robes and had an air of power swirling around them. They stopped at the bottom of the white stairs and looked out at the bustling crowd.

"Where to first?" The blond asked, his voice calm and strong.

"Knockturn Alley. Need to get the tracer off 'ya." Came the reply, Padfoot already walking towards to Alley.

They walked in silence in the dark and smelly alley, trying to avoid the suspicion of the other grubby patrons, before they arrived at _Wilton's Prized Potions_. Stuck between two much larger buildings the dark doorway was ignored by the other bystanders and was empty when they entered, aside from a short man with balding hair standing behind the counter. Sirius walked right towards the man and leaned forward to talk to him while Harry looked at the different potion items available. _'Ew.'_ Was all he could think, looking at the pickled creatures and body parts each jar held. Eyes of all shapes and sizes, scales of different colours, claws of all sorts, feathers, and even more jars holding both dead and alive insects of all sorts. Looking out the window he thought, _'Its odd, not to be stared at everywhere you go.'_

"Boy. Come_ here."_ Sirius said sternly, waving a hand towards Harry. He sounded a little upset.

Harry walked over quietly, raising an eyebrow when Sirius started tapping his foot and the man started drumming his fingers. "What is the problem father?" He asked with a slight sneer, looking towards the man. (They had this act planed.) "I did hope we would be able to have finished this quickly. I _heard_ you were the best." Harry said again, sounding like a proud pureblood.

The man looked like he had been slapped. "I _am _the best, you little-" Sirius kicking the counter cut him short. Running a sweaty hand through his hair he repeated, "I am the best. I just don't remove the trace for anyone. And I _don't _know you." He looked back at Sirius angrily. "Get out of my shop."

Sirius simply raised an eyebrow at this, making no attempt to move. "Listen here, you insolent man." His eyes changed, making them swirl with power, "You do not want to know me." He sneered when the man cowered. "Pitiful." He looked disgusted, "If you have the ability-which I seriously doubt- then you _will _remove the spell. Or face my displeasure. You can choose."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment and Harry could tell he as impressed. He could also tell that the man was seriously interested in removing the spell. It must cost a load, he thought and then chuckled. What was even a few thousand galleons to him?

"Alright, Mister.. ?" He agreed, and waited for a last name. It never came.

"You may call me Mr. Grim." He sneered once again at the man when he flinched.

"As- As you wish sir." He opened the counter and beckoned them to follow. Leading them through a narrow corridor he opened the only door and stood back, waiting for Sirius to enter. When they were all settled (Sirius seated in from of the man, Harry standing at his side) he spoke. "Now Mr. Grim, er-" he looked slightly nervous. "If you would hold out your wand, lad and pass it to me?"

Harry looked at the man coolly before offering the wand to the man. "That is as precious as you're life. Treat it with care."

"Of course." The man didn't sound in the least bit upset. On the country he sounded excited. _'Odd.'_ Harry thought.

The man left the room and Harry looked to Sirius. He grinned back at Harry in reassurance. Harry looked about the room. It seamed to him that this was the man's private potions laboratory. They waited for a few moments before the man returned with Harry's wand. "It should do," He said as Harry took his wand, feeling for any changes in it. The man then looked at Harry and asked, "You a Hogwarts student?"

Harry nodded, about to cast his first spell with a trace free wand.

"WAIT!" Called the man, sounding panicked. Harry stopped, mouth open. "So sorry. If you go to Hogwarts then we also need to be ride of Dumbledore's trace." He sounded frightened. Harry was shocked. "Dumbledore has tracers on all his students?"

"Yes, yes. It's in the food at the welcoming feast. Lasts about a year, give or take and he has a way of knowing if it is weakening. Those that are late or sick for the welcome back feast are given it either in the hospital wing or are invited to tea by Dumbledore." He blabbed, reaching for Harry's wand desperately. Harry passed it along.

"I have the antidote. The potion he uses is not very rare. Simply difficult to detect." The oily man ran over to his shelf, pushing through the potions there.

"Won't he know if the potion is gone?" Harry asked, sounding angry with the headmaster. Sirius was infuriated.

"No. He knows when it's weakening but if it stops all together? Hasn't a clue." The man grinned.

"Ah, here it is." He pulled a small vial out of the shelf. Blood red liquid splashed inside. "This should also give you an immunity if you ever ingest Dumbledore's potion again."

Harry grasped the offered potion, looking back to Sirius. The grim animagus waved his wand over the vial, checking for poisons presumably before he nodded. Harry popped off the cap and gulped, feeling the potion sliding down his throat. It left a tingling behind. He stood and shivered, feeling the cold grow as it hit his stomach. It left him shivering. Sirius stepped forward, his eyes showing his concern for Harry but his face remaining an unloving mask. Harry smiled a small smile; the cold was leaving.

"Excellent. Very impressive. Most students faint." The man once again offered Harry his wand. Closing his hand around the wood, he smiled. His magic felt whole again.

Sirius scowled. "Very well. Cast a spell boy." Harry nodded, conjuring a bouquet of flowers before vanishing them. They waited several minutes and when no owls arrived, Sirius nodded apparently satisfied. "If you will, Mr. Wilton, we have places to be and also have an interesting business proposition for you." They were lead back to the front of the store, and Sirius turned towards the potions supplier. "How much for both the potion and the spell removal?"

"One hundred and fifteen galleons." Sirius' eyes narrowed at this so the man continued, "The potion is worth one hundred. It needs a basilisk scale. There hasn't been a dead one found for a good hundred years. Anything basilisk is worth top dollar."

Sirius' eyes unnarrowed and he counted out the money before asking, "How much is a basilisk scale?"

"Well, it depends," Mr. Wilton started, "One the size of my thumb, would be at least eighty galleons and in mint condition could go for one hundred and fifty. Some potions masters would even go much higher. For one larger? Last year a scale was sold at a private auction," He paused here, "'Bout the size of my palm it was. Perfect condition. Went for over a thousand. Then there are the teeth. Even the smallest of 'em can go for over five hundred easily. And the fangs could for ten thousand a piece." He chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "The organs and such could fetch even higher. Bones too. Eyes. Shedding. Venom would be the most. Hasn't been seen for over 70 years. Anything from a basilisk is top dollar at the moment. So rare, see?"

Harry was shocked. There was a basilisk under Hogwarts. And no one but Ginny, Ron, Hermoine and Dumbledore knew. And only he could get it.

Sirius looked cool and undaunted at the amount of money. He glanced at the shopkeeper. "Would you be willing to purchase basilisk?" He sounded curious.

The old man sighed, "If only I could. You have no idea the kind of advertisement it would be. But the only scales left are in private collection and most are badly decayed. Not very potent anymore. Although still affective."

"Well," Sirius began, "I believe we should discuss a very profitable partnership. You see, I recently acquired a large collection of basilisk ingredients and have no use for them. I am also willing to part with them, for the right price." Sirius smiled at the disgruntled look on the mans face. "If you wish to purchase any or are interested, please say now."

The look on his face quickly changing he replied, "Yes, yes. I am very interested. But I would like to see you're wears first. When can you return?"

He looked at Harry who nodded. "Two days. Make sure you are closed for the morning." With that he turned on his heel and walked out the front door, Harry following behind.

Quickly catching up he whispered in Sirius' ear. "That was amazing. And the Basilisk! Sirius, that thing is only missing one fang." He sounded excited, "And its eyes. But everything else! It's a gold mine."

Sirius chuckled at Harry's excitement, and ruffled his hair. "I do believe that you could be Gringotts wealthiest client if you decided to sell even a quarter of the bloody thing."

Harry grinned, then looked out at Knockturn Alley. He turned his head, looking behind him when something to the left caught his eye. It was a pet shop, but not a pleasant one. The thing that had caught his eye was a snake. It looked like the boa he had last seen at the zoo although this one was obviously magical. She was changing colours and was circling her rather small cage. Harry wanted a closer look and headed towards the shop, Sirius turning on his heel once he noticed the boy was not beside him. After a brief moment of panic he calmed, spotting messy black hair entering a pet shop. He followed.

As Harry entered the shop he looked for an owner and spotting one helping another customer at the counter he walked towards the gorgeous snake. She was around 10 feet long and obviously agitated.

_Sssstupid humansss… _ she hissed as Harry walked here _Come here sssstupid… Ssssagra wissshsss to bite… to bite you, ssstupid human…_

Harry crouched, looking eye to eye with the snake. Her eyes were purple. _I am ssssorry humanssss are ssstupid, my beauty. _

Her purple eyes widened in shock. _A ssspeaker? Hmmm… come here my ssspeaker. Free me… _She looked sad_, Youssss are not ssstupid, my ssspeaker… I will not bite you, my sssspeaker… pleasssse sssave me from the ssstupid humansss._

Harry looked at the snake. She wasn't evil. And she didn't want to become a tool to someone dark. He made up his mind then and there and lifted the lid of the small glass tank. _Come here, my beauty… What isss you're name?_ He asked, allowing the snake to slither up his arm

_Sssagra… Sssagra isss my name… Thanksss you, my ssspeaker… _She rested across his shoulder and hissing in content, rubbing her diamond shaped face across Harry's and tickling his cheek with her tongue. Her colours were flashing blues and greens, and she looked happy. _My ssspeaker… whatsss your namesss? _

He hissed a soft reply back._ Harry…_

"Harry?" Sirius yelped, having come face to face with his godson and a rather dangerous looking snake. He then looked around; hoping no one else had noticed them. "What are you doing?"

His godson was hissing at the snake, who had a large hood up and her mouth fit with large fangs wide open. She flashed red. Then went back to green and blue, her hood down, rubbing her face against Harry's.

Harry looked around then said, "Her name is Sagra. And she doesn't want to be used by dark wizards. She asked me to free her, so I'm going to. She is really nice."

Sirius was shocked. Harry wanted a snake for a pet? "Err… Uhmm. Well, lets get her then, shall we?" His voice shock slightly. He asked Harry, "Does she understand English?"

Harry looked to the snake who hissed, then nodded. Sirius took a step forward and said, looking at Sagra, "Hello. My name is Sirius. I live with Harry." He reached out a hand (Which she flicked a tongue) and continuted, "You're beautiful. And could probably protect Harry, eh?"

If snakes could smile, Sagra would have. Instead she reached her head out and butted it against Sirius's hand. _Tell thisss Sssiriusss I accept his friendssship…_

Harry smiled and said, "She likes you. Lets get her payed for? And do you have any idea what she is? I've never seen anything like her in any_ Care of Magical Creatures _books."

"I don't know. I've never seen her either. We can ask though." He rang the bell on the counter top, being wary of the scorpion cage beside him. A young witch came running, then stopped short. She screamed. Sagra hissed hiding her head in Harry's shirt. "S-si- sir- do-d-don't m-m-mo-move." She raised her wand but Harry stopped her. "What are you doing? Are you addled in you're brain?" He asked with his best Slytherin sneer. "She isn't attacking me, though_ you_ were about to. Calm yourself down and tell me how much she is."

The woman looked at Harry like he was insane. "S-s-sir th-that's a- a- Flashing Runespore. She is dangerous." She raised her wand again, but Sirius cut across her. "Does she look dangerous to you?" He held out his hand and Sagra rubbed against him, hissing in content. The shop girl then held out her hand and walked towards the snake but stopped, only making it a few feet. Sagra had given her a warning hiss, and her hood was flaring. Harry sneered coldy at the girl who looked terrified. "Get the shop manager, girl. You are obviously confunded." The girl looked confused. "Trying to pet the snake you wanted to hex only a few moments ago? She isn't stupid. Now go!"

Harry looked at Sirius. "Is it legal for me to have her?"

"No. 's not. So you better 'ave a good reason for wantin' it." Said a cocky voice. Harry turned and looked at a man who resembled Gilderoy Lockheart. Harry shuddered. The man was tall, large and had a slight belly. He also had three scars slashing down his face and his right arm was heavily bandaged. Sagra hissed. _That ssstupid human… I'l bite him… he took my babiesss… where are my babiesss ssspeaker Harry?_

Harry fought back the anger he felt towards this man. "I will pay you. And I would also like her children back." The man looked at him stupidly, "NOW!"

"How di'ja know she had littl'uns?" The man asked utterly bewildered.

Sirius stepped in. "Get her children. Now." He then asked quietly, "How many."

_Four… my four babiesss… _Sagra hissed back.

"All four of them," Harry commanded, furious. The near by cages rattled at his command.

"Y-yes, Sir." He turned on his heel and returned moments later, a glass cage in his arms, four small withering bodies inside. Harry wandlessly summoned the cage to him and took the tiny snakes out, letting their mother speak to them.

_My babiesss… _She nuzzled them then turned to Harry_ Thisss isss a sssspeaker… Harry… do not bite him or his Sssiriussss…_

Harry turned his attention back to the shop owner. His eyes were still like fire. "How much for them?" He barked out, scaring the man out of any idea to scam him.

"Fi-fifty galleons."

Harry threw down the money and left; Sirius behind him. "Pup?" he asked, "You need to calm down. Breath. You saved her and her kids. Breath, okay?"

Harry took a deep breath and held, before exhaling. He did this several more times before he felt calm enough to continue. "Lets head back to Diagon Alley. I still need things for Sagra. And I don't know where to put them. We still have more shopping don't we?" He sounded worried, not knowing if he had wreaked the outing.

Sirius smiled sadly and clapped the blond boy on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We can apperate in for a mo' to drop of Sagra then head back out. And we can come back tomorrow if you want to."

Harry nodded, walking through the crowd that parted before him and his snake. Sirius stayed beside and held onto his shoulder as they walked towards the _Magical Menagerie. _They opened the door quietly, Harry lagging behind as Sirius checked for more customers. There were none.

"Good call asking me to Gringotts on a Monday. Almost no one is here." Harry said quietly. Both walked towards the counter.

"Oh my!" Came the startled voice of a blond witch. "Beautiful colour." She said, walking around the counter towards Harry, Sirius and Sagra.

"Thank you." Harry replied, calming down some.

"Before I help you with whatever you need, umm- I was just wondering if you could confirm that she _is _a Flashing Runespoor?" The shopkeeper sounded excited.

Sirius flashed the woman a charming grin. "She is indeed. Although we were hoping you'd be able to tell us more about the species and what they need for survival."

"I'd love too." She smiled back, "One moment, if no one else is here I'll close the shop for a mo'." She bustled off at this and Harry turned to Sirius.

"Are you joking?" He looked at his godfather incredulously. Sirius grinned at him. "I was locked away for 12 years. On the run for 3. Stuck with basket case for almost a year. Forgive me for thinking I could _finally_ enjoy the wonders of the opposite sex again." Harry flushed scarlet at this and Sirius chuckled.

"What a pretty colour." Sirius touched his cheek, laughing harder when his hand was slapped away.

"What's so funny?" The blond shopkeeper was walking back towards them, a smile on her face. She still looked very excited.

"Oh nothing." Sirius deflected, winking at Harry, "Thank you for doing this by the way Ms.-?"

"Jessica. And if you follow me to the examination room?" She walked behind the counter, Harry and Sirius following behind as they entered a warm white room. There was a table to the side, two full bookshelves and also a desk with two chairs across and a sitting room across from a fireplace.

Leading them towards the fireplace, she sat across from the Sirius and Harry, asking "I'm sorry, I can't remember if you said you're names?"

"Sirius." The animagus said, taking the pro-offered hand and kissing lightly on the knuckles.

"Henry." Harry said with a small smile, also kissing the back of her hand.

"So-erm- you recently acquired her?" Jessica asked, nodding towards Sagra who was still curled around Harry's neck. (Her four snakelings were in his pocket.)

"Actually, we have Sagra and her four children." Harry said, causing the animal enthusiate's eyes to widen.

"You have a five Flashing Runespoore's?" She was floored. There had only been 7 documented cases of captive Flash's in recorded history.

"Yes."

She nodded, too exited to speak. "You're questions. I will try to answer as best I can."

"How is she a runespoor? Sagra has only one head, as do her children."

Jessica smiled. "Flash's are _extremely _rare. The only way to really catch one if it's female and giving birth or when they are just born. Its basically impossible." She paused here, "With so little study done, it was decided that these were most likely a distant relative of the common Runspoor. They have the same type of venom, and also they share the same life cycle and such from what we can tell. A recently unraveled mystery about them was the magical properties and abilities. They have the ability to gain another two heads. We are unsure why or under what circumstances but they can- the study is still ongoing. They also have extremely volatile tempers, but once loyal to a wizard or when they 'adopt' a family. Only once-twice now- has that ever happened. Almost everything we know is from Alexander DeBelisimo and his Flash. He had him over 50 years and over time the Flash became as protective of the wizards family as he was over his master."

Harry nodded, taking it all in. "Where do they live? And what should I feed her and her kids?"

Jessica looked thoughtful before she walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a small book. It looked more like a diary. "I'm pretty sure that they would be able to survive in most climates. They are magical after all." She flipped through some pages. "Yep. 'As long as there is an adequate amount of food and water available, a Flashing Runespoor could survive in all but the most extreme of temperatures. They are cold blooded but are not as susceptible to the cold as they are so magically charged.'" Jessica looked up, "So basically, she should be good any where really but the warmer the better. For her little ones, they might not have enough magic yet so I would suggest getting a heating rock."

"Can you tell how old Sagra is?" Harry asked looking from her to the snake in question. The snake hissed at him and Jess caught the look of understanding on his face. _He understood her. He's a parseltongue!_

Sirius caught her look. Should they deny it or not? He was caught out of his musing by Jessica exclaiming. "Could you understand her?" She sounded excited again and it was for this reason that Harry said yes.

"You're a parseltongue?" At Harry's nod she squealed, "That's amazing! I always thought it would be so cool to speak to snakes."

Harry was shocked, "You don't think I'm evil or dark or whatever?"

"You can't be born evil." She said with a look. "Parseltongue is a blood trait. You can't become one."

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks. You're about the only one who didn't freak once they found out."

"Do you want a job?" She was excited again.

"Doing what?"

"You would come in whenever I need a snake speaker. I would pay you. And no one else would now. You know, calm down an agitated snake- stuff like that." Jessica looked hopeful.

"Er- I'd love to." Harry said, "But I'll be staring school soon and-"

"No worries. Anything is better then nothing." She smiled at me. "Any more questions?"

"Do you have any books on Flash Runespoor's or Basilisks?" Harry asked, hoping she had anything on the latter.

"You can have this," She said, tossing the Flash book at Harry, "It's basically a diary. And its perfect for you. The man who wrote it- Alexander DeBelisimo- was bonded to a Flash." She paused here, "I'm not sure if we've got one on basilisks. Considered 'dark' by the ministry." She snorted. "Idiots."

She looked around on the shelf talking over her shoulder as she did. "There hasn't been a captive basilisk in ages. The last one was over a hundred years ago I think." She pulled about a book, blew off some dusk, and then went back to looking. "See, only a parseltongue can raise the buggers. They sorta bond with the first person there when they hatchand that bond protects the Hatcher. But unless you can communicate a bit you're basically dead or you end up having to set it free. They go wild- I've heard."

Jess quietly continued her way through the self and about halfway through- "Yes! Got it. My granddad always wanted a basilisk. Went missing looking for one actually. This here was his journal. Anything and everything he ever learned was in this. It's actually made out of basilisk skin." She held the book out for Harry's inspection.

Harry grinned at her. "Perfect."

She looked Harry over. "What'ca need it for?"

"I want to start a study of snakes. I think most are misunderstood and as I can't go and raise some of the most deadly one out there, books will have to do." He replied with a shrug.

"So how old is she?" Jessica motioned to the large reptile, "What did she say? Wait- can she understand people?"

Harry smiled; he was really starting to like Jessica. She was funny, exciting and had her own way at viewing the world. "Yeah she can understand, mostly. But I don't know if it's only her or what. And just because she understands, well it doesn't make her like someone."

"I get it. So how old is she? I guessed in her twenties. They can live to be over 200 hundred and can get to be 30 feet long. Some are much bigger. And they get thicker as they age too. Not much but larger ones can be two feet round."

"She doesn't count years- she counted full moons. Twelve to a year and all that. She says she is 288 moons. That's like 20 years right? And her babies are 4 moons." Harry translated as Sagra hissed.

"Could I measure her?" She asked Harry before looking to Sagra and asking again. The snake nodded.

"Just lay her on the table, okay Henry?" She asked as she pulled a tape measure from her robe. Harry nodded and did as she asked looking in awe as Sagra changed from a blueish green to a colbalt blue.

_Itsss cold… _she hissed, curling up slightly.

Harry grabbed his wand; about to cast a warming spell but Sirius beat him to it.

"She looked cold." He said in reply to Harry's raised eyebrow.

"Could I measure you're children also?" Jessica asked as she finished with Sagra's measurements. The snake turned and hissed to Harry _Thissss human isss not ssso bad… but I want you to measssure my babiesss…_

Harry cleared his throat, "Ah- She said she would like me to take the measurements if you want them. They're her first batch."

Jessica nodded, so Harry reached into his pocket hissing… _Come out… little beautiesss… I will not harm yousss… _As he did, Sirius walked towards Sagra and picked up the snake who flashed yellow before settling in on his shoulders.

_Hello… little onesss… I am Harry…. Do not bite me… pleassse…_

The four tiny snakes slithered up Harry's arm. They were all a perfect minitures of their mother, aside from one who had a star on his head. _What are yousss namesss little onesss?_ Harry asked as he worked. He measured the length, the head and the girth.

_Sssylvia…_ A female who was yellow with orange flashes

_Triton… _A male who flashed cool colours

_Sssamodiusss… _A male who flashed all colours

_Sssage… _Another female who stayed a vibrant purple with a silver star on her head

All four were very small, especially in comparison to their mother. They only reached Harry's elbow when laid along side it. He quickly picked the four up once finsished, Triton wrapping himself around Harry's wrist.

"Could I take a photo also? One of Sagra would be great." Jessica asked, holding up the camera. Sirius nodded, moving towards the table. "No!" The shopkeeper called, backing up a few steps. "It's perfect with her around your neck. Shows she's not all bad."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, before he shut it realizing she was right. Best start small. He shot Harry a seething glare; to which Harry shot back a cheeky grin.

"Well that's all that then." Jessica said, clapping her hands together. "Lets head back out front and I can get everything you need." She walked towards the door calling back, "Don't forget the books."

Harry grabbed the books as Sirius was preoccupied with Sagra and walked to the front of the shop. Jessica was already returning, a large flat black rock floating ahead of her. "Miss Jessica? Do you have any snakes here now you wish for me to talk to?" Harry asked.

"We only have four in shop right now. None of them are doing too badly. I hope. If you could walk around and just ask them if anything's the matter?" Harry nodded. "They're all back in that corner." She waved over to the left.

Harry found the snakes easily enough. Two were hissing up quite a storm.

_Wait… until I can… bite yousss… _

_Yousss… cannot reach… me_

Harry bent down, Triton still on his wrist and hissed _Why… fight?_

Both snakes turned in surprise. _A ssspeaker? …Yousss sssspeak, human?_

_I do… why do yousss fight?_

The smaller of the two snakes looked annoyed. _He getssss more food from the giant…_

'The giant?' Harry chuckled. _Are yousss hungry? _

_No…_

_Then doesss… it matter…_

The snake stayed silent.

_He isss… jussst bigger… he needsss to eat more….Pleasssse… do not fight… thisss giant isss a nice onesss… and I willsss be back…_

_Yesss… Ssspeaker…_

Harry nodded, before walking back to the counter. Sirius looked ready to go and was chatting up Jessica.

"If you need anything else- please owl or floo. I'm really interested in Sagra." She said, stroking the snake.

"Just her?" Sirius asked playfully.

Jessica blushed. "It was nice to meet you too."

"Maybe we can do coffee sometime?" Sirius asked casually- as if there was not a care in the world. Harry envied him.

"I'd love to."

Harry choose this moment to cut in. "Sorry. Um- the snakes are good now. I told them I'd be back. And they can't understand English so I suppose it's more for magical snakes."

"Right then. Best be off." Sirius extended his hand to Jessica and kissed the back once again. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you again." His formal tone was ruined by the charming grin he wore.

With a wave, Harry followed his uncle out the door and into the sunny street. "What do we do with Sagra? Can't haul her along for every shop."

Sirius walked towards a small alley. It was filled with dustbins and garbage. Harry wondered what would happened if some happened to float into muggle London. Moving pictures. "Kreacher."

A house elf popped in, having no resemblance to the Kreacher Harry knew. This elf-while still old looking- looked very healthy and also very happy. "What can Kreacher be doings for Master Sirius and Master Harry?" He asked with a bow.

"Hello Kreacher. This here is Sagra and we also have 4 little snakes. Could you please bring them home and set them in a nice room?" Sirius asked kindly.

Kreacher nodded, "Yes Master." He held out his hands. Harry unwrapped Triton and passed along the others.

"Could you take her in from the ground? And just hold the babies?" Sirius aked, looking at his small elf. Kreacher nodded while Sagra slithered to the ground.

"Harry could you as them not to bite or in 'Ra's case not to eat him?" Sirius looked to his small elf once again in concern to Sagra's large frame.

Harry shock his head, as if clearing it of flies. _No biting the elf… or eatingsss…_

_Yesss, my Sssspeaker… _ Came the reply.

Harry nodded. Sirius nodded. Kreacher popped away with a bow.

"Why was he crazy?" Harry asked, motioning to where Kreacher had been standing.

"All a part of the plan." When Harry opened his mouth Sirius said, "Later, pup. Secret."

The day continued, Sirius buying anything that caught his eye and Harry receiving way to many possessions. Books, cauldrons, a 6 compartment trunk, potion ingredients, more books, robes, gloves, cloaks, hats, a pensive, a ear ring, more books and a new broom stick. (The last one being the only thing he really wanted.)


End file.
